


Everyone Has Gay Thoughts

by coraxes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, Gen, Sexuality Crisis, mentions of fuffy/spangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Buffy and Spike talk sexuality.  Reposted from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Gay Thoughts

Buffy leaned against the kitchen counter, frowning into her coffee.  She’d been trying to figure out how to ask this for a while, now, but–things had been so fragile when they’d first gotten back together, and this was something Buffy was confused about anyway.

So, she thought, she’d have to be tactful.

“Do you ever have, like,” Buffy waved her free hand vaguely around her head, “gay thoughts?”

Spike choked on a mouthful of blood, spraying half of it into his coffee mug.  A few years ago it would have been gross, but now it was just–him.  Still gross, but in a normal way.

Buffy blushed.  “So I guess that’s a no, then,” she said.

Frowning, Spike said, “Might help to clear up what you mean, love.  You know I’m into blokes too, right?”

Before Buffy could complain that _no,_ she _didn’t_ know that and it would have been nice to know that her boyfriend was _gay,_ Spike went on, “’M more into women, of course, but I‘m not picky.”

“Wait,” Buffy said, thinking it was _way_ too early for this.  “You can be into both?  Guys and girls?”

“Er, yeah,” Spike said.  “You’ve never heard of bein’ bisexual?  I always thought you had somethin’ going on with Faith.”

“Faith…might have been the subject of my gay thoughts,” Buffy admitted, her head still whirling.  So Spike liked _guys._ (Now that she thought about it, something about the way he and Angel acted around each other…) And girls.  And…she was pretty sure she liked girls, even if it wasn’t exactly the same as how she liked guys.

Way, way too early for her to be having this kind of crisis.  She gulped her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just mad this isn't canon


End file.
